


What I Am

by M3m3mnt0M0r1



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Give Veronica Sawyer Therapy 2k19, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Introspection, Sad, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Veronica Sawyer Deserves Better, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3m3mnt0M0r1/pseuds/M3m3mnt0M0r1
Summary: Veronica contemplates her relationship with J. D. just as a bomb is about to go off.





	What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on "What I Am"! Title from the eponymous song by Crown the Empire! I recommend that you look up the lyrics or listen to the song as you read for the full effect, but I think it works without the song too. Enjoy!

"Our love is God."

Veronica stands yards away from her--boyfriend? Ex? What is J. D. to her? He's her first, she's (most likely) his last. Lovers? No, then he wouldn't have tried to kill her. 

"Our love is God."

Partners in crime? They killed three people--he planned to kill a school more. Maybe. That seems right. 

"Our love is God." 

He's extending his hand out to her. He wants them to die together. Like a fucked up Romeo and Juliet. Like a suicide pact. 

"Our love is God." 

Did he ever truly love her? He said he chose her, yet he couldn't let go of his past. Was it all a facade? A plan to corrupt? Did he plan to bomb the school regardless, and have her as his squeeze? Was she just a body, just a pair of tits to him? 

He put her through hell. He stole her heart, her innocence, her virginity--no, she gave all of those over willingly. She supposes she's to blame for the fallout. If she had never met him, Chandler wouldn't have died. J. D. wouldn't have gotten his first taste of blood--and liked it.

Still, she never wanted this. Sure she wanted change--doesn't everyone? But death? Murder? Bombs? It was too much. 

Maybe she loves J. D. All the kisses and hugs they shared. The soft moments of confessions and declarations. Then she spots the gun lying on the ground next to her. He tried to shoot her--with an intent to kill. He broke into her house. He involved her in three murders--tricking her each time. He manipulated her.

He seemed like the guy of her dreams, yet left her with nightmares.

"Say hi to God."


End file.
